


A Guardian Angel

by Mimozka



Series: Nyssara [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Season 3 missing moment, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John named his daughter after her. Sara didn’t know what she’d done to deserve it, but she was beyond touched at the gesture.</p><p>She stayed with little Sara until she heard Diggle and Felicity’s voices in the corridor outside. </p><p>“I’ll make you proud to be a ‘Sara’ I promise,” She told the baby quickly. “And I’ll always watch over you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sara lance sneeks into the Diggle's to meet baby Sara. Maybe she gets caught by someone.
> 
> There’s a twist in this and I think you’ll like it :) Set somewhere after mid-season 4 of Arrow and the first half of Legends of Tomorrow.

The road to recovery had been difficult, slow and damned frustrating. Out of all the times she’d come back to life, the Lazarus Pit was definitely Sara’s least favourite. At least the other ones let her keep her identity and memories intact. 

It had taken her months to even remember her own family - her own flesh and blood - or where she’d come from. It had taken her equally as long to remember Nyssa (and just what she meant to her). She’d only just remembered the family of her choice - the people who’d accepted her into their lives and loved her for who she was (people whom she loved dearly as well). Oliver, Felicity, John, Roy, Thea, Sin - she missed all of them terribly. 

But she couldn’t go back. Not yet. Not when she was still a danger to them. Not while she was still struggling to be in control of herself. 

Isolation stopped bothering Sara a long time ago (it kind of comes with being stranded on a boat, then an island and last but not least a secret headquarters of an international assassin organisation in the middle of the mountains), but in most of that time (barring the island) she could find a way to keep tabs on her family. Not being able to do so now put her on edge. 

So much so that her other teammates noticed. She’d become even more reckless than usual (Sara would argue that being reckless is kind of impossible when you’ve come back from death four times in the span of eight years… What is there to fear when you’re unafraid of death?), she’d become more impatient, more volatile.

One rare free evening, Rip came to her while the rest of the “team” (if you could even call them that) was otherwise occupied and asked if seeing her family would make things better. 

Sara hated when he used his “I-am-from-the-future-and-I-know-all” abilities on her. Yet, begrudgingly, she’d admitted that his assumption was correct.

Rip offered her his time machine and gave her a particular date where she could check on her family (for one night only) without fear of running into any of them. The one condition he posed, however, was that she remained undetected. For if she was discovered, it might jeopardize her own existence (if things don’t go just like they did, if you alter even the smallest of details, they might not even ressurect you, he’d explained). 

Sara nodded mutely. She’d done the silent observer part before. She could do it again.

She went back to Starling, the date being early May 2015. 

Her first stop had actually been her mother, she’d travelled to see her and was content to see her mother in a lecture hall, talking to her students and about the impact of British Victorian Literature. 

Sara went back to Starling after that, not wanting to stay too long and be tempted to go and reveal herself to her mother.

She’d seen Nyssa at Laurel’s place - a part of her was glad that they were obviously getting along now, they were both very important to her and it made her happy to see them be friendly to one another. Yet, another part of her raged at the idea of Laurel following in Sara’s footsteps. Hers was a life Sara never wanted for Laurel. She deserved better, she’d worked so hard her entire life. Laurel deserved better than a life in the shadows where she had to lie to everyone. 

Seeing her father was harder. Seeing him all alone in his darkened living room, slumped in his armchair with his hand over his eyes, made Sara’s heart break. She spotted his pills on the coffee table, sitting next to a glass of water. She wanted to scream when she saw the whiskey bottle sitting at the foot of the table as well. Still full and corked. She wanted to shake him and scream at him to throw the bottle away. Sara was a reason for his vice once - she refused to be again. She waited until he fell asleep and once his snores filled the room she acted. She knew she was breaking her promise to Rip, but she took the blanket thrown at the far edge of the sofa and went to cover her father with it. She couldn’t offer him the comfort she wanted, or that he deserved, but she could make sure he wouldn’t be cold during the night. So she did.

Her fourth stop was a rooftop across from Thea Queen’s loft (that she’d found after going to Roy’s place and finding it empty) - she watched the younger Queen as she moved around the kitchen preparing what seemed to be coffee for herself and Felicity, who sat on the kitchen island. Even from her somewhat distant spot on the roof she could tell that there was a certain sadness about them. Once Thea was done with the coffee, she said something to Felicity that made the blonde rush to Thea’s side and envelop her in her arms. Sara smiled, Felicity gave good hugs and she was glad that Thea was on the receiving ends of them. 

They were going to be okay.

John’s place looked empty when Sara arrived. Not one light was on and Sara figured it was safe to go inside. She tinkered with the window lock before it softly popped open and she found herself in John’s bedroom. Swallowing the uncomfortable feeling that lodged itself in her throat at being in her friend’s bedroom uninvited, she looked around her, moving silently at the soles of her feet, like the ghost that she was.

What she found left her smiling and happy for her friend and brother in arms. She was happy that he’d reconnected with Lyla and that they had a family now. Their baby girl looked absolutely precious, Sara thought, looking from one family photo to another.

A soft whimper had her on alert. John and Lyla weren’t home and she couldn’t imagine that they’d leave their daughter all alone in their home… Yet the whimper sounded like that of a baby.

Something wasn’t right.

She crept towards the source of the noise, keeping herself cloaked in darkness. 

What she saw made her freeze in her spot - The girl was indeed in her crib looking distressed. With good reason, too. A League member was leaning over her.

Sara took a step forward, ready to act, Rip and his secrecy be damned, she was not going to let Baby Diggle get hurt if she could help it. She would not put her friends through such pain. 

“I am so, so, sorry about this, baby girl,” The assassin spoke softly, one hand reaching to caress the girl’s curls. “I wish there was another way…”

Sara knew that voice. Knew it all too well. But what the hell was  _he_ doing dressed like a League member?! Had he lost his damned mind?! 

It took everything in her not to call out to him and smack him over the head.

She watched as he told the baby that her father would be here soon and that despite what he was about to do, he did love her very much. 

Then he turned around and left through the window.

Oliver left John’s daughter all alone.

She knew there must have been more to all of this, but Sara vowed that when she did see Ollie again, she’d acquaint him with her staff for the stunt he just pulled.

She walked over to baby Diggle quietly. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she at least wanted the girl to know she was not all alone. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” she murmured at her, “You don’t know me, but I’m friends with your Dad and that idiot that just left.” 

Surely doing this was safe. The baby looked less than a year old. There was no chance she was going to remember this. 

Sara’s gaze fell on the wall behind the crib and she gasped. On it with bright purple letters was written her name - Sara.

Only they couldn’t have been for her, right? 

She looked down at the little girl again and something in her heart swelled. A surge of protectiveness washed over her.

John named his daughter after her. Sara didn’t know what she’d done to deserve it, but she was beyond touched at the gesture.

She stayed with little Sara until she heard Diggle and Felicity’s voices in the corridor outside. 

“I’ll make you proud to be a ‘Sara’ I promise,” She told the baby quickly. “And I’ll always watch over you.” 

With a quick kiss to the girl’s head she left through the window.

She did not leave her spot on the building across from Sara’s window until she saw that the girl was safe in her father’s arms again.


End file.
